


The beginning of something... well, he sure as hell hope not new!

by pigalle



Series: A list of things I don't want to tell you [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Awkward first meeting, Embarrassment, Forced coming out, Gay Bucky Barnes, Gen, In the closet Bucky, Porn Watching, Unintentional coming out, but only somewhat, kind of, revealed sexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 17:57:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5258201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pigalle/pseuds/pigalle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was as far as possible from how Bucky wanted a first meeting with his brother's friend - with anyone for that matter - to go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The beginning of something... well, he sure as hell hope not new!

**Author's Note:**

> This is from a prompt on [tumblr](http://onetruepairingideas.tumblr.com/post/130238472275/well-this-is-awkward-aus) that I took the liberty to change slightly. Okay, quite a lot.

Bucky has his pillows puffed up behind his back on the bed, laptop in his lap. He's wearing a baggy shirt and big sweatpants, comfy clothes for his relaxing time. His door is safely locked, and hopefully his older brother David and his friend will leave him alone. The rest of his family is away, and before he knew his brother wasn't joining them he'd already decided to have his relax time.

He searches his favourite website for a few videos before even beginning to shrug his pants down a bit. He thought it through enough to take his headset, and is very happy he did so as a big moan sounds when the first video starts playing.

He turns down the volume a bit before shrugging down his pants the last bit. After changing after his shower he hadn't bother putting on any boxers, meaning he can easily grab his growing erection now.

There's a knock on his door.

He panics instantly. He's watching gay porn, and there's that small detail where _no one knows he's gay_!

He slams the laptop shut and stumble of his bed. He almost forgets to pull up his pants, and when he has, he regrets not wearing boxers. This’ll be embarrassing.

“What do you want?” he grumbles as he throws his door open.

It’s not his brother on the other side of the door.

The guy’s small and scrawny, but the confident look on his face gives away that that doesn’t make him self conscious. The guys is — if Bucky had to use only one world to describe him — cute. Something tells him he shouldn’t say it to the guy’s face.

The guy glances him up and down, and— oh God. He looks quickly back up to Bucky’s face, a tint of a blush on his cheeks. Bucky wants to sink through the floor.

“Um,” the guys starts, “I’m sorry for interrupting. I’m Steve, David’s friend.” He shuffles from foot to foot before continuing. “You’re brother forgot his computer at a friend’s, so, I just wondered if I could borrow yours quickly?”

Without thinking it through Bucky nods. He’s embarrassed, and preferably he’d want this guy to leave as quick as possible.

“Great, thank you,” the guy, Steve, smiles. “I’ll be real quick, I won’t take it with me.”

He walks in, looks around ‘til he sees the laptop where Bucky threw it away on his bed. He picks it up and takes it to Bucky’s desk; he probably doesn’t want to sit down on a stranger’s bed. Bucky is grateful for that. He doesn’t really want a stranger to sit on his bed.

He sits down on his bed as Steve opens the laptop and types something. He doesn’t know why this Steve need to borrow his laptop, but frankly, if he’s quick Bucky won’t care. He just wants him to leave.

Steve types something more and then finally closes the lid. Bucky sighs in relief. He’s still kinda hard, and being hard with a stranger in his room isn’t his favourite pastime.

Steve stops in the doorway and looks back on Bucky as if there’s something he wants to say. He seems to hesitate for a moment before he says, “I didn’t know you were gay.”

Bucky really tries to stay cool, but he can feel that his mortification is showing on his face. This can’t be happening, not like this, not now. How did he even find out?

Oh God, the porn. He hadn’t closed down the porn.

“I- I...” Bucky’s panicking, he knows, but his brother’s friend just found gay porn on his laptop.

“Oh,” Steve says, a startled look on his face, “you’re not out. Does David know?”

Bucky shakes his head and lets out a choked sound, somewhere between a sob and a moan of pain.

“Don’t worry, I won’t tell him.” Steve smiles somewhat awkwardly and looks as if he doesn’t know if he should do or say something more. Bucky just wants him to leave.

“Um, I’ll leave now, unless you want me to stay?” Steve sounds reluctant, like he doesn’t want to leave Bucky in this state but doesn’t know if it would be to cross a line.

Bucky shakes his head. He just want to wallow in his despair alone.

Without this guy he doesn’t know, but who knows he’s gay, being in the room.

His miserable life sucks.

**Author's Note:**

> There will be a continuation of this, but as it will be kind of significantly different, I choose to put it in a series, instead of chapters.


End file.
